


El jardín de las delicias

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub es un hijo de puta, Demonios - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Ineffable bureacracy (Good Omens), M/M, Mefisto es Mads Mikkelsen, Original Character(s), Poor Gabriel, Slow Burn, abuso, angust, romance que no deberia ser catalogado como romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Sin saber porqué, Gabriel fue excomulgado de la gloria, y así en el cielo como en el infierno parecía no tener aliados.Vagando por el abismo Belcebú lo llevó con los príncipes del averno y Lucifer decidió su destino en la eternidad. Ahí Gabriel averiguara sobre aquel que dice conocerlo y el único con la intención de ayudarlo a no desaparecer entre las fosas y el olvido.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Mefistofeles/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	El jardín de las delicias

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje de Mefistofeles esta basado en Le Chiffre (Mads Mikkelsen) de Casino Royale.
> 
> Y Lucifer (Benedict), su apariencia es Khan en Star Trek.

El cielo era un escalafón, había rangos que respetar y a los cuales podías llegar, Gabriel ocupaba uno primordial, era él un arcángel, desde tiempos donde el lenguaje no existía Gabriel fue uno de los primeros en tener ese cargo y desde siempre lo llevo con orgullo y función.

_Con cada acontecimiento importante en la tierra, ocurría un impacto en el cielo_.

En la gloria exigían respuestas y culpables, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿cómo sucedió?... ¿Quién pagará por ello?... ¿Quién arruinó el gran plan?, y para todas aquellas cuestiones que inundaban el _paraíso_ la tercera jerarquía se encargó de suprimirlas.

Habían decidido dejar caer al arcángel Gabriel para mostrar autoridad ante los ángeles, y capacidad de poder ante el infierno.

_Gabriel vistió con azul aquel fatídico día. Un azul tan claro que se perdía contra el firmamento._

—Has de caer para Dios poder levantarse—dijeron al unisono sus hermanos, arcángeles y principados.

_Había sido testigo de ver a miles caer, desde simples serafines a grandes virtudes pero no los recordaba, solo sabía que ya no estaban y nunca regresaron._

_Gabriel temía que también lo olvidaran._

—Arcángel Gabriel quedas excomulgado de la gloria divina—dijo un solo ser—, ya no eres un ente de luz, por tus pecados... Por tu imprudencia al ser la voz de nuestro padre, serás arrojado al infierno y entre los fosos de tinieblas cumplirás la eternidad.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que decir?, Gabriel se abstuvo al silencio y simplemente caminó descalzo por el borde. Se mantuvo de espaldas sin querer ver a nadie, de repente una cálida mano sostuvo su hombro y le susurró "El que manda al sol que no brille, y pone sello a las estrellas; pone fin a tu mando." Aquella suave mano lo empujó, le robó el aire y cayó al vacío de lo desconocido.

Sus alas desprenden plumas por todos lados, Gabriel parecía que caía en medio del mar y la marea y su espuma lo ahogaban.

—¿Podré ver las estrellas entre la niebla?—Fue su último aliento antes de colisionar.

:::.:::.:....

Despertó entre grumos de légamo, en completa oscuridad abrumado por el miedo jamás sentido. Se levantó con pesar, el lodo espeso y su cuerpo frágil lo hicieron caer más de una vez. Su rostro estaba empapado de aquel fango, con desesperación trató de quitárselo, le ardieron los ojos pero por fin pudo ver. A su alrededor observó enormes estalactitas colgando, cada cierto tiempo dejaban caer gotas negras y espesas, parecían infinitas, no podías ver el final de ellas. Salió del fango temblando, la tierra del infierno era tiesa y muerta, sus pies descalzos pisaban miles de pequeños animales rastreros, sus antes vestimentas azules estaban sucias y pesadas con el légamo negro.

Gabriel caminó sin rumbo por las fosas ardientes y malolientes, sus oídos eran aturdidos con el sonido de su propio llanto y dolor, un desgarrador calvario que demonios y criaturas del mal ignoraban.

_Y a Gabriel dijo el Señor: Ve a ellos, a esos bastardos, réprobos y nacidos de fornicación_

Con la vista puesta abajo se negaba a ver lo horrores del averno, ya tenía suficiente con sentir el tormento del fuego siemprevivo, el clamor de almas en pena, el olor a muerte y desesperanza.

_y aniquila de entre los hombres a éstos y a los hijos de los vigilantes._

—Gabriel—le llamó alguien, en su voz era clara la sorpresa.

Gabriel se detuvo mas no volteó arriba.

—Los gigantes vieron un _astro_ caer... No creí que fueras tu, me alegra que si.—Volvió a hablar con burla posando delante de él.

El ángel caído miró con recelo los zapatos negros delante de él, Gabriel conocía ese brillante pulido.—Belcebú.

—El hombre vestido de lino no puede vagar por el infierno sin compañía.—Le ofreció su mano, la piel carcomida y llena de larvas. Gabriel no pudo rechazar su falsa amabilidad, no aquí, Belcebú es El Señor de la Gran Morada, príncipe de los demonios.

Gabriel le dio la mano, enderezó su espalda y lo vio directo a los ojos.

_En la tierra, su cuerpo parecía lleno de frescas cicatrices, pero en el infierno, Beelzebuba tenía la piel purulenta, con larvas recorriendo todo su cuerpo y cientos de moscas a su alrededor._

—Iremos al lugar de los tormentos.—Belcebú soltó su mano.

Gabriel continuó caminando a su lado, sus ojos deambulaban admirando los demonios retorcerse en agonía, eran masa de cuerpos arrastrándose, eran animales con rostro de personas en pesares. Eran el odio vivo.

En el camino ninguno volvió a hablar.

Pasaron atrocidades en la periferia para llegar a una enorme puerta de madera quemada con una infinidad de marcas blancas, figuras sin sentido y remolinos por doquier. Belcebú apenas tocó la madera y ésta se abrió revelando una sala negra con cinco tronos, sin embargo, solo uno era imponente y enorme. En cada sede se encontraba un _hombre_ , un demonio de la época de la creación, y en el centro, Lucifer.

—Pasa—le ordenó Belcebú.

Gabriel caminó lento, se sentía presa del pánico e imaginaba lo peor, peor que perder sus alas y ahogarse en fango.

Las plantas de sus pies ardían con el frío del suelo, dejaba detrás de él huellas sucias.

—Veo que en el cielo la asamblea del monte si resultó—dijo uno de los subordinados de Satán.—Espero nos recuerdes, Gabriel.

—¡Ja! Claro que nos conoce—gritó alguien más, su voz chillona y socarrona—tu condenaste a mis hijos a 500 años de vida.

Gabriel no reconoció el rostro, no obstante sabía quién hablaba y a lo que se refería, aquel que lo acusa de maldecir era Semyaza, jefe de los doscientos ángeles caídos.

—No—dijo en un susurro Gabriel, débil y ronco por el llanto.—Tu apostasía venía con consecuencias.—No dudó en responder, no supo de dónde vino el valor pero sabía que era lo último que necesitaba en el abismo.

Semyaza se alzó de su trono en llamas, enojado y con alas de murciélago abiertas de par en par—¡Aquí no tienes permitido hablar!—Vociferó con la peor voz que Gabriel pueda recordar, gutural y furiosa.

Gabriel cayó de espaldas asustado por el inesperado grito. Sintió náuseas y dolor arrepentido por hablar.

—Que patética forma de pagar para que las tinieblas se mantengan al margen en la tierra—dijo alguien más. Un hombre con el rostro astillo y párpados caídos, vestía como un rey.—Mi ejército quedó con ganas de matar y degollar. No de tener un caído más.

_Belial._ Pensó Gabriel, El hijo del infierno y quien debía liderar el mal en la Guerra de los hijos de la luz contra los hijos de las tinieblas.

Gabriel continuó observando con terror, _y una inevitable curiosidad_ , a cada gran hijo. Sin querer se topó con la mirada del primer demonio, volteó el rostro tan rápido por el miedo que no pudo distinguirlo al momento, no obstante por descarte supuso que era:

_Mefistofeles, recolector de almas y segundo al mando._

El cuarto demonio que ocupaba un sede era Belcebú, y él ya tenía suficiente historia con Gabriel.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de la nada, detestables sonidos de burla llena de malicia. Unas risas más sutiles que otras.

Gabriel se mantuvo en el suelo, de rodillas sin fuerzas para levantarse, su mirada puesta en su propia ropa harapienta, con una suave caricia tomaba la tela entre sus dedos.

_Un recuerdo de lo que fui, y nunca volveré a ser._

—Gabriel—habló una nueva voz.

_El Lucero._

_Las risas se detuvieron, un silencio cargado de sumisión se perpetuó._

—Voltea Gabriel, levántate.—Habló de nuevo.—Tu no eres un carroñero, levántate y déjanos ver un nuevo resplandor.—Dijo Lucifer, seductor con cada palabra—levántate que por caer no hay que estar arrastrándose.

Cada cosa que sale de las vil fauces de Lucifer arremete contra los sentimientos confusos del ángel caído. El rostro del mal estaba cubierto con cera derretida, imposible ver su verdadera cara. Sus cuernos tan grandes como dos cabezas.

Con un gran suspiro, y la desconfianza pensando en su espalda, Gabriel se paró.

—Te tengo respeto Gabriel, en esta época es escaso el valor de revelarse.

Gabriel negó rápidamente, negó y negó en silencio.

—¿Por qué fue que caíste?

No sabía qué contestar, y eso lo apenaba más, tenía el tormento de tal vez nunca saber.

—Es imposible que no sepas, los ángeles pierden la memoria cuando alguien es desterrado, los de arriba te olvidan, los de abajo recuerdan con dolor—habló Belcebú.

—No sé, esa es la verdad.—Respondió Gabriel con dientes juntos, cada vez tenía más y más frío.

—Eres un inútil—le dijo Semyaza.—¿Por qué está aquí? ¿para qué lo trajiste Belcebú? Hubiera sido mejor que se perdiera en los confines del azufre donde los gigantes se lo coman una y otra vez.

—Cállate maldito fornicador. Claramente no iba a dejar a un jodido arcángel vagando.

—Bah, ya no es un arcángel, ya no es nada.

—Es verdad—interrumpió Lucifer—ya no es nada, por ello puede ser todo.—Dijo a la vez que se paraba, después de él todos sus príncipes se levantaron.

Lucifer dio una indicación en silencio a Mefistofeles. El fiel subalterno aparicio de inmediato delante de Gabriel, con una sola mano logró levantarlo del suelo. La mirada de Gabriel era de temor y aflicción, pero muy dentro de sus violetas ojos Mefisto veía grandeza e inteligencia.

—El cielo cometió un error al desecharte—le dijo por primera vez escuchando su voz. Sin cuidado apretó las mejillas de Gabriel haciendo que abriera la boca, sin esperar, Mefisto escupió dentro.

_El rostro tan cercano del demonio le dio una vista inesperada a Gabriel. El vil ser era un hombre vestido con un traje tan negro como el vacío del universo, su rostro perfilado y bien parecido, para nada era una bestia como los monstruos que vio al salir del fango. Mefistofeles era muy agraciado, sin embargo, entre todo aquello resaltaba la falta de color en su ojo izquierdo y sobre éste una cicatriz rosa y pequeña._

Inmediatamente el frío abandonó el cuerpo de Gabriel alejando sus pensamientos sobre el demonio. Y así como Mefisto se presentó de la nada, volvió a su lugar a lado de Lucifer.

—Ba'al Zvuv, tu que has convivido con nuestro invitado, dime, ¿qué utilidad tiene?—preguntó el rey del averno.

—No estoy tan familiarizado como para poder decir con certeza su fuerte mi señor, pero es, o bien era, alguien bueno en la palabra.—Respondió Belcebú.

Por su parte, Gabriel escuchaba con inquietud cómo los demonios eligen su destino en la eternidad del abismo. El ambiente se tornó húmedo, su cuerpo se sintió ligero y sin malestar, pero su mente seguía siendo un martirio.

—Es un alma desechada, no corrompida. Podemos enviarlo con Buer—dijo Belial.—Ahí absorberá los conocimientos de los tres mundos, el caído Gabriel era uno de los ojos del cielo, ahora puede ser el nuestro en la tierra.

Lucifer parecía meditar cada palabra, mas permaneció en silencio.

—Necesitará más de un milenio para saber lo necesario, Gabriel es ignorante con los asuntos de la tierra, ahora más con los del infierno—dijo Belcebú negando con su cabeza en dirección al caído.

—Cae un miserable y lo que quieren hacer aprendiz—dijo escupiendo las palabras Semyaza, su odio era personal con el _arcángel_.

—Mefisto, no hemos escuchado ninguna idea tuya—le dijo Belial ignorando al tercer príncipe.—De ti es que esperamos una respuesta, en cambio estas por comerte con la mirada al pobre desterrado, ¿lo quieres para ti?

Mefisto volteó apenas con una expresión en su rostro.

—¿Es así?—preguntó Lucifer.

El segundo al mando, Mefistofeles, dando una sutil reverencia a Lucifer dijo:

_Si, S_ _haytan._ _Déjame_ _encargarme de él y verá los mejores resultados._

—Ya tomé mi decisión—habló de repente Lucifer.

Los demás príncipes pusieron total atención, siempre serios cuando su rey... _Ahora también el mío_ pensó Gabriel, apenas y pronunciaba una palabra.

—Serás puesto a prueba, tendrás como maestro a Belcebú en asuntos de la tierra ya que, como dijo él eres ignorante con tratos humanos.

Gabriel tragó el nudo en su garganta, la mirada de Belcebú era neutral pero en sus ojos ardía la furia.

Lucifer continuó hablando—Mefistofeles, seras el encargado de llevar a Gabriel con cada Duque y Conde que creas pueda instruir al caído para ser de utilidad aquí o allá arriba.

—Si mi señor—pronunciaron al unísono Belcebú y Mefisto.

Después de aquella rápida decisión, Belial, Semyaza y el rey de las tinieblas desaparecieron como humo entre la noche. Únicamente quedaron ambos príncipes y Gabriel.

—¿Por qué dijiste que lo querías? No lo puedes enviar con Zepar, si se convierte en un tentado por la carne ya no será útil—dijo Belcebú mirando con enojo al otro.

Mefistofeles respondió encogiendose de hombros.—No sabía que habías tenido contacto con el caído, además, nunca lo llevaría con Zepar... Quiero un compañero de guerra, no un abarraganado.

Belcebú sonrió de lado bufando.

—Suerte con eso, Gabriel era la voz, Miguel es la espada.

—Es otro tipo de guerra...

Ambos príncipes voltearon a ver a Gabriel quien seguía parado en medio de la gran sala, respiraba fuertemente hinchando su pecho una y otra vez.

—Dijiste que no sabes por qué caíste—habló Mefisto bajando lentamente escalón por escalón hasta llegar al suelo—,yo sé una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Quieres saber cómo?

—Sí—contestó de inmediato Gabriel.

—Aiperos—susurró Belcebú.

Mefistofles asintió mientras decia—Ipos nos dirá tu pasado. Te quedarás conmigo primero, tal vez luego de saber qué pecado imperdonable cometiste te sea más fácil estar en la tierra, estarás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del cielo que podrías derrumbarte.

—Nunca volveré a estar cerca del tercer cielo.—Dijo Gabriel mirando abajo un momento.

—Esa es la actitud—habló Belcebú bajando de su trono.—Posteriormente de tu primer encuentro nos veremos en mi oficina Gabriel.

Beelzebub le vio con recelo, con una mueca de asco le dijo—te quiero presentable, de preferencia con zapatos.

Gabriel los vio a ambos con la vergüenza en su rostro.—¿Cómo se supone que consiga eso aquí?

—Usa un milagro, vístete de tentación Gabriel—dijo Belcebú dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar a la gran puerta por la que anteriormente entraron, sin más desapareció con el mismo humo que lo hicieron los demás príncipes.

—Tranquilo Gabriel, yo te ayudare a no perderte.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? No tienes que ser amable, eso es peor—le dijo Gabriel con voz rota.

—Bien dijo Ba'al Z'vûv, los de arriba olvidan y los de abajo recuerdan con pesar. Aún no existía el frío ni calor en el mundo cuando me ayudaste a no caer, siempre tan firme y fiel al Señor ayudabas a las más bajas jerarquías.—Habló Mefistofeles tomando de la cintura al _arcángel_ , sus dedos jugaban con lo sucio de la ropa y Gabriel extrañamente no se sentía atrapado.—Pero cuando el mundo se dividió, y las naciones tenían miles de dioses paganos, yo me volví a desviar y no pudiste hacer nada.

—Perdón—murmuró Gabriel, la mirada del demonio era difícil de nombrar, no sabía si hablaba con rencor o solo relataba un triste hecho.

—Lloraste cuando caí, ¿recuerdas? No, no creo. Mas ese recuerdo es el más hermoso que tengo, ni volviendo de las cenizas olvidaré tu rostro rojo de ira y ojos lila desembocar la más fina cascada.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada de lo que cuentas.

Mefisto lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo, su traje negro devoraba el color del fango, y siendo mucho más alto que Gabriel el demonio se alzaba imponente viéndole sin bajar la cabeza, solo sus ojos como rendijas de luz alcanzaban a mirarlo.

—Esperaba nunca volver a verte, y mi egoísmo ahora está feliz de que hayas caído. Créeme que no me gusta.

Gabriel no tenía palabras para hablar, para él Mefistofeles era solo un vil recolector de almas pero ahora con aquel relato que parecía tan íntimo no sabía qué pensar.

Una pequeña miga de felicidad apareció en su pecho por, tal vez, y solo tal vez alguien en la perpetuidad del infierno lo recuerde como un buen arcángel. 


End file.
